The present invention relates to a control unit for a tape recording device and more particularly to a mechanical control assembly for use in a cassette type tape recorder.
Heretofore, cassette type tape recorders have generally relied on electro-mechanical type control units to control their several modes of operation (i.e., start, stop, rewind, etc.). Such units utilize solenoids to convert a control signal (i.e., the pressing of a button on the face of the unit) into the mechanical motions necessary to make the required interconnections between the recorder drive motor and appropriate mechanisms such as the tape transport drive, a supply reel driver or take-up reel driver. Such tape recorders generally have a single motor which drives a tape transport shaft and associated fly wheel either directly or through a belt. The tape is moved by virtue of its passing in contact with the tape transport shaft and being kept in contact with the shaft by a pressure roller. To reverse direction of the tape, the pressure roller is released and the motor direction may be reversed or appropriate idlers driven off the tape transport shaft may be utilized.
Prior art controls often rely on solenoids to release a tension spring to bring the pressure rollers into operative position opposite the tape from the tape transport shaft to accomplish the desired drive functions. A problem arises in connection with such recorders, and particularly battery operated recorders in that sufficient power must be available to set the solenoids to counteract the tension springs.
Further, such prior art arrangements are somewhat complicated and hence relatively expensive to produce.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a simplified and more efficient control for a cassette type tape recorder than heretofore was available.